A vehicle such as an automobile may be configured for autonomous driving operations. For example, the vehicle may include a central control unit or the like, i.e., a computing device having a processor and a memory, which receives data from various vehicle data collection devices such as sensors and generally also external data sources such as navigation information. The central control unit may then provide instructions to various vehicle components, e.g., actuators and the like that govern steering, braking, acceleration, etc., to control vehicle operations without action, or with reduced action, by a human operator.
The vehicle, whether operating in an autonomous mode, a semiautonomous mode, or a manual mode of operation, may require navigational assistance to traverse a path through an area, such as a parking facility or the like. Unfortunately, present mechanisms for navigating an autonomous vehicle or a semiautonomous vehicle in a self-directed way are lacking due to the current limitations of presently available guidance systems.